In recent years, communication technologies have been developed, and messages have been frequently exchanged via networks. It is possible for users to check messages transmitted from other terminals or to transmit messages by using information processing terminals such as smartphones, mobile phone terminals, or tablet terminals.
In general, messages are input via a virtual keyboard or a numeric keypad. The virtual keyboard is displayed on a display unit of an information processing terminal, and the numeric keypad is provided on a terminal. In addition, as technologies of inputting messages, for example, the following technologies are proposed.
Patent Literatures 1 and 2 listed below disclose systems for transmitting haptic messages. According to Patent Literatures 1 and 2, it is possible to detect gesture of a user and transmit a message to a target receiver.
In addition, Patent Literature 3 listed below discloses a method for generating message composer's state information from sentences in the message, voice, blood pressure, heartbeats, and facial expression, attaching the message composer's state information to the message, transmitting the message, and outputting the composer's state information from a receiver side by using an output means (LCD, sub-LCD, LED, vibrator, or speaker) based on the composer's state information.